The nature of animagi
by tanithw
Summary: What does it mean to be an animagus?  The transformation is only the beginning... Reading and education can only take you so far, sometimes you need a teacher.  Post DH2, MMHG.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I know, I know... another story from me before I finished my open ones. But hey enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

_It was something that Hermione had always wanted to do; since she had heard about the illicit adventures of The Marauders, since she had realised Rita Skeeter's secret but honestly she had wanted to do it ever since she had seen a dignified looking tabby cat transform into the slim, elegant Professor that she so admired._

_The adventures of the previous seven years had not been conducive to letting her fulfil that ambition but now that Voldemort was gone... all of the possibilities in the world were open to her and her friends. Harry and Ron had gone on a trip to 'find themselves' and Hermione had elected to stay and finish what she had started all of those years ago._

_So she had remained within the crumbling ruins of the school. Hermione ignored protests that she should be out enjoying herself and began to help the remaining staff to rebuild. Through the long evenings and weekends off she began to study and practice to fulfil her other ambition – that of becoming an animagus._

_It didn't take the young woman long to succeed._

* * *

><p>Chapter One – Among the ruins<p>

With an agile leap the small calico cat cleared the gaping hole in the West Hall Staircase and slipped underneath some crumbled masonry. Until the main wards were re-established to defend the castle, all of the entrances were charmed to alert the inhabitants to anyone entering or leaving. In her animagus form Hermione could wriggle through blocked corridors and the small holes left unrepaired in ancient walls.

On a night like this she needed to be outside. The sky was clear and crisp, the stars bright and more visible than normal. A ghostly green ribbon of light flickered across the heavens, as though the spirits of those who had died here were welcoming her.

The main courtyard was free of debris and Hermione could explore without fearing that she would hurt herself. One aspect of being a feline that she had not yet adjusted to was the fact that her senses worked in overdrive, she would either focus on one thing to the exclusion of all else, or was almost deafened and blinded by the sheer amount of stimulation around her. No wonder that a lot of new animagi went insane or became trapped in their animal forms.

She could hear the ants marching over the neatly swept cobblestones, could smell the distant scent of highland cattle, hear the splash of the octopus in the lake. Lithe footsteps led her across the courtyard towards the rubble-strewn causeway that formed the main approach to the castle. A narrow 'human' path had been cleared down the middle but Hermione's cat form avoided it, flitting around, between, through and over obstacles.

Suddenly between her feet was the faint scent of blood, long since scorigified. The smell was faintly familiar but she didn't bother trying to identify it. Smells and faces were harder to recognise in this form, she knew that from experience. And to be honest she did not want to know who had bled on this patch of stone.

Her trek into the night continued.

* * *

><p>Eventually Hermione reached the middle of the causeway and slowed her steps because this was the most damaged part. Her footing became treacherous. Most visitors to the castle apparated into the courtyard or used the floo network and so repairing external structures was not the priority. This had been neglected.<p>

The scent of rabbits wafted on the breeze and she lost her caution, not watching where she was putting her paws. The small cat began to walk towards a subsiding part of the bridge, not noticing the slight tremors that started even under her tiny weight.

"Meeeerrrooowwllll!" The sudden annoyed warning from another cat made her jump into the air, all four paws leaving the ground at the same time. She shot a startled, defensive hiss upwards towards the animal.

All of the pet cats with the exception of Mrs Norris had fled the castle before the battle and so this was the first feline that Hermione had met in her cat form. Her sensitive nose told her a great deal about the creature, more than her eyes did – despite having the ability to see in the dark.

The other cat was sat on the crumbling balustrade, tail neatly curled around large paws. Vividly striped in grey and black, whereas she was camouflaged in muted shades – instinct told her that this was a powerful, confident feline in its prime. Hermione did not have the experience to identify friend from foe, she knew that her ears were folded back against her head and that her fur was sticking up along her backbone but she couldn't help it.

Hermione hissed again and continued walking. The other cat lept, knocking her from her paws. The calico yowled, irritated. A large striped paw pressed her onto her side, applying pressure every time that she tried to move. After a moment she gave up struggling and lay placidly. The paw released her and allowed her to stand.

The vividly striped tabby walked a few paces forward and pressed its weight on the weak section of the structure. A loud crumbling, grinding noise sounded and the cat jumped back, just in time as a huge section of stonework plunged into the ravine. Hermione whimpered as the realisation hit as to how close she had come to death.

The tabby bumped into her shoulder as it turned and walked in the direction of the school. The meow it gave was imperious, obviously she was being told to follow. After such an effective demonstration Hermione felt as though she had no choice. She obeyed.

Once the young woman stopped dragging her feet, she took her time to watch the very unusual cat that she was following. The tabby moved stealthily but with a skill that she didn't yet possess – always picking the best route through the rubble, keeping them both safe. But it also seemed to be scanning the area for danger (or food), large ears were swivelling in all directions and it frequently paused to survey their surroundings.

Hermione realised that they were not heading for the same opening as she had used before. They were on the wrong side of the courtyard. The tabby led her to a sheer wall, where six feet above the ground was a missing pane of glass. Powerful hindquarters tensed and the cat lept up gracefully.

The smaller calico looked upwards at the smooth stonework and meowed plaintively. How on earth was she supposed to jump that high? The tabby gave another imperious command from above. Hermione dug her claws into the stone, wiggling her bum as she tried to work up the courage to jump.

Summoning all of her strength the calico lept towards the window and only made it halfway up the wall before falling back onto the cobblestones. The other cat purred encouragingly and Hermione tried again, falling even shorter this time. The tabby idly stepped off of the window sill, landing daintily next to her.

Amber cat eyes stared into green ones apprehensively as the larger cat drew closer. Their whiskers brushed as the tabby moved its mouth to the back of her neck. Hermione almost cringed when teeth gripped her scruff gently but firmly. The next thing she knew she was lifted off her feet as the striped cat lept upwards.

Hermione closed her eyes, scared of falling. So she was very surprised when they landed safely and the teeth freed themselves from her neck. The larger cat delicately sniffed her face and she returned the gesture. The tabby smelt like fresh ink on parchment and freshly mown grass with a hint of ginger. It gave a soft meow in goodbye and jumped down from the window sill, running down the corridor and deeper into the castle.

Hermione headed off towards bed.

* * *

><p>The next morning<p>

"You look happier today Hermione."

"Thank you Professor."

"Now I've told you to call me Filius." The small man boomed with laughter and patted her on the arm.

"It is hard to break the habit... Filius." She smiled at him. "What are our plans for today? I finished the library yesterday."

"I'm not sure, Minerva will be here in a few minutes in any case."

Hermione nodded returning her attention to her breakfast. It was currently the best meal of the day, sent up from The Three Broomsticks because the kitchen was not completely repaired yet. Lunch was sandwiches provided by Aberforth at The Hogs Head, who enjoyed some truly odd concoctions. Dinner was generally sent over by Molly Weasley who was a good cook but not on par with the elves or Rosmerta. Every day was long and exhausting, so they all generally stuffed themselves.

Currently Hermione was the only person present who was not a member of staff, occasionally a new face would appear to help for a day or so but would then vanish. Some of the staff members would go home for a few days. Only Professor McGonagall and herself had remained in the castle since the battle except for the funerals. They had seen rather a lot of each other and had found that they worked well as a team.

Horace Slughorn was currently wolfing down breakfast along with crystallised pineapple that he had received by owl that morning. He was more popular than ever, now that he had embellished the tales of his bravery during the battle. Hermione shook her head wryly and helped herself to another piece of toast.

Minerva walked into the room exchanging greetings with her staff and sat in the empty seat next to Hermione. "Good morning."

"Good morning Professor."

"Hermione was just wondering if you had anything planned for her now that she finished the library." Filius chirped.

"I did not realise that you were done, that was fast."

"I left a report on your desk last night."

"I apologise but I ignored my paperwork yesterday."

"Day off?" Hermione chuckled.

"Something like that. However I think that I will have to do it today or the weight will bring down the tower."

"Hey, I underpinned that tower, it's solid."

"The lady doth protest too much." Minerva teased Hermione but without malice, making the younger woman smile. "The stone causeway has been neglected for too long, I was planning to start on that today. Would you like to help?"

"Of course Professor."

* * *

><p>It was amazing how different things looked with her human eyes. Due to her greater height she could see much further into the distance, although without the same clarity. Remembering to test it first, she leant on a relatively intact part of the balustrade and looked down into the dizzying abyss below. She shuddered at the thought that if not for the other cat she would have fallen into that.<p>

"I assume that you are not planning on jumping?"

"No Professor. I don't think that it has come to that."

"Good." The older witch came to stand next to her protégée. They both looked down at the mass of tangled stonework far below. "The Minister asked me to temporarily store the broken stones down there, for later use as a memorial."

"That's a good idea. It would be wrong to sweep everything away and not leave a scar. We have to remember... to make sure that this doesn't happen again."

"In my experience there is no real way to stop dark wizards rising, all we can do is try to be ready for that to happen."

Hermione glanced at her mentor for a long moment before giving into her curiosity, "Are you always this cynical?"

Minerva smiled, "I prefer to consider myself 'a realist' but you are essentially correct."

"Always?"

The older witch chuckled and turned to sit casually on the low stone railing. "Not always. When I left Hogwarts I was bright, enthusiastic, optimistic and eager to change the world."

"Then real life intruded?" Hermione's voice was rather sad, knowing that she had lost a great deal of her own naivety in the last few years.

"Yes but you are naturally less pessimistic than I am – there is no need to feel that you will turn into a dire old woman." _Like me _was implied but not spoken.

"You aren't old. The word old implies a certain amount of frailty and impairment, neither of which come to mind when I think of you."

"You are far too kind."

"No I'm to use your word realistic. You aren't old..." Hermione laughed, "Dumbledore was old."

Minerva gave a chuckle and stood up, "Well unlike Albus... I _act _my age."

"Good point." Hermione also stood, surveyed the mass of broken stonework, crumbling supports and rubble before speaking. "This is a mess."

"It certainly looks different through human eyes, does it not?"

The young witch spun around, turning her shocked gaze to Minerva. "That was you? But I didn't recognise..."

The older woman walked the two steps towards Hermione, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "At the moment your animagus instincts are overpowering your human ones. Recognising people and places will become easier over time." She then turned and with economical wand movements she began to levitate a large piece of debris away from the delicate superstructure and allowed it to fall into the ravine.

Hermione listened to the distant crash before plucking up the courage to speak. "Did you recognise me because you are more experienced?"

"I did not recognise you last night. You smell very similar to your cat form and being in the same place allowed me to make the connection."

"You don't mind that I..?"

"I do suggest that once things calm down at The Ministry, you should go and register."

"I will."

There was silence between the two women broken only by charms as they began to move the large pieces off of the causeway. Although simple, the sheer weight that they were lifting and the concentration required made it hot and sweaty work. Dust stuck to their skin in a way that had become all too familiar over the last few weeks.

* * *

><p>More than an hour passed, Hermione stopped and glanced at the older witch. Minerva was wearing dust smeared jeans and a long sleeved T shirt, it was an outfit that she tended to wear when doing dirty tasks. Idly the young woman noted that the fabric was form-fitting and highlighted curves that she had never imagined that the Headmistress possessed.<p>

"I know, I am filthy."

Hermione realised that she had been caught staring, "No more than I am... I was just thinking that muggle clothing suits you."

An ebony eyebrow lifted. "Why thank you," the words were slightly sardonic but held an amused lilt that made the young woman grin in response.

An effortless summoning charm brought two bottles of water flying towards them. Minerva caught the both and kicked away some small debris so that she could sit down. "Take a rest." When Hermione joined her, the older woman handed her a bottle.

Gratefully the young witch took it, holding the cold plastic against her forehead for a moment before opening it and taking a swig. "That's better. I must say that I am sick of my mouth tasting like dust."

"Indeed."

"Although it is better than Aberforth's sandwiches."

Minerva was mid-way through taking a sip when Hermione said that, she couldn't swallow and laugh at the same time. The elegant witch ended up accidentally spitting water over herself. "Shit."

The young woman laughed, "That's the first time that I've ever heard you curse."

Emerald green eyes rolled theatrically, "Well I am only human."

"It must mean that you're starting to get more comfortable in my presence."

Lips twisted into a thoughtful expression before Minerva smirked. "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. You carry yourself so tightly most of the time and while you have a confidence that lets you relax in any situation... you don't seem to let go around most people. Professor McGonagall would never allow herself to swear in front of a former student."

Despite an intrinsic dislike of being psychoanalysed, the ebony haired witch couldn't help but chuckle. "And Minerva McGonagall would?"

Hermione grinned, "I don't know I haven't been introduced to her yet."

Something flashed in emerald eyes and the older woman was lost in thought for a moment before coming to a resolution. She held out an elegant hand, "Minerva."

"Hermione." Wryly the younger witch grinned and shook it.

* * *

><p>Another few hours passed. The two women had managed to clear the larger chunks of debris and were about to move onto smaller rubble when a house elf appeared with a tray. "Thank you Bibbi."<p>

It always amazed Hermione that Minerva knew all of the house elves by name and it made her smile. The older woman took the tray with a grimace, knowing that it would be another inventive meal from Aberforth. The young witch led her mentor to the other side of the causeway and sat down in the shade of a tree.

"Do you honestly believe that bettering the scenery will make this more palatable Hermione?"

Another smile followed, "It couldn't hurt."

"Good point."

Hermione picked up a sandwich and sniffed suspiciously at it. Her nose detected something sweet and almost a vegetable like scent. Tentatively she took a bite and began to chew with an almost comical look of shock, dismay and disgust.

"What is it?"

She forced herself to swallow, "I'm not sure but I think that it's honey and lettuce."

"For the love of all that is holy..." Minerva closed her eyes and lay back on a blanket that the younger witch had hastily conjured.

Hermione took the entire tray and pitched it into the ravine.

"Temper, temper." A teasing tone laced the Scottish brogue.

"Wait here."

Minerva only blinked surprised as the younger woman vanished. She was rather tired and so she closed her eyes, resting the back of her arm over her face to blot out the sunlight. The Headmistress fell asleep without meaning to.

* * *

><p>In her dreams someone was touching her comfortingly, lovingly. Fingers were caressing her body and lips were tracing her features. It was an unhurried seduction. Gentle fingers brushed against her sides and down her flanks, while kisses began to explore the tender skin of her neck.<p>

The Headmistress woke up with a start, hazily remembering the chocolate eyes and chestnut curls of her unknown lover in the dream. She gave a frown, idly thinking that she hadn't had that type of intense sexual fantasy since she had been a teenager – obviously she was under more stress than she had previously thought. She shifted her thighs, trying to move her thoughts to safer ground before her young companion came back.

A glance up at the sun told Minerva that she had been asleep for about twenty minutes. Her stomach began to rumble but she was craving something other than lettuce and honey sandwiches. Anything other than Aberforth's latest concoction in fact. The elegant woman sat up and looked around for Hermione.

After a moment she spotted the younger watch walking over the causeway, she had a large paper bag in one hand and two cardboard glasses on a tray in the other. "Sorry I was so long Minerva." She handed one of the cups to her mentor, "I hope you like Coke."

"Cocaine?"

Hermione blinked in surprise, "Um... no... Cola. It's a muggle drink."

Minerva laughed, "You should see the look on your face."

"You like teasing me don't you?"

The older witch patted Hermione's hand. "I enjoy sparring with you dear. Explain this co-la to me."

The young woman smiled, "I don't know how to describe it, it's just... Coke. It's a fizzy drink."

"What does it taste like?"

"Here," Hermione handed her a straw. "This one is diet and this one has lots of sugar. They taste different, so you should try both."

She watched Minerva struggle with the straw for a moment before she helped the older witch. Green eyes dilated in shock as the bubbles hit her tongue and they widened as the distinctive flavour washed over her taste buds. "That is... interesting."

"Try the sugary one."

The pure-blood obeyed with caffeinated alacrity, "Oooh... this one is very nice."

Hermione grinned once again, "And there I was thinking that only Dumbledore had a sweet tooth."

"Ssssh... it is a secret."

The younger woman laughed, "Ok, now this is a Big Mac." She took two cardboard boxes from the bag and placed one in front of Minerva.

"Big Mac..? Is it Scottish?"

"I don't think so but maybe. The company that invented them was called McDonald's, so while they were American perhaps there is some Scottish ancestry." She pulled out her packet of fries, opening her burger box and pouring them into the lid. "These are fries."

"Fried what exactly?"

"Um... basically thin sliced crispy chips. It's an American thing."

"Aaah I see." The older woman copied Hermione's action and took a huge bite of her burger. Emerald eyes closed in enjoyment as she gave an orgasmic moan.

The young witch snickered, "I take it that you enjoy? If a Big Mac makes you moan, what'll you do when I buy you a quarter pounder? It's been a while since I heard someone make that kind of noise outside of the bedroom."

Still chewing Minerva opened her eyes and shot a mock glare at her protégé. "And when exactly was that?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Hope you enjoy the update, currently working on 'Exile'.**

**Only 3 more days until my love arrives... ;) I'm excited, just in case you cannot tell ;)**

* * *

><p>That evening a small calico cat was pacing back and forth in the corridor. Hermione was waiting (possibly in vain) for a tabby cat to appear unexpectedly from behind a hidden tapestry and lead her on an adventure. Quite some time had passed since she took up her position and she had almost given up hope when her sensitive ears picked up the sound of approaching paws.<p>

A large silver tabby walked around the corner and gave a feline smile when she saw Hermione waiting there for her. The older cat gave a welcoming mewl as she approached the younger. The two animagi drew closer together in the cautious way common to all cats.

Hermione followed her instincts and desires, abruptly pressing her nose against the tabby's in what was a flagrant breach of feline etiquette. Gently Minerva's paw rapped her on the head, teaching her protégé good manners. Straightening up the larger cat playfully nudged the smaller before leaping up onto the windowsill.

On this side of the wall, the jump was far shorter. However it was still high enough to give the younger woman pause. To human eyes it seemed impossibly high, many times her own height. "Merowl." Burning emerald eyes shone down at the more inexperienced cat in a way that was calculated to be daring. It was Hermione's normally untapped competitive instinct that drove her into action.

She gathered her legs underneath her and jumped. Her landing was anything but graceful and she had to scrabble up the last few inches – however she did make it.

Minerva gave a loud approving purr. A second challenging look followed before the graceful tabby stepped into the air. A split second later she landed soundlessly on the cobblestones. She tilted her head, looking up at the calico cat hunched against the wall – she opened her mouth wide again, silently mewling.

Hermione took a deep breath and tried to copy what she had just been shown. It didn't quite come off as planned. Halfway down she realised that she was not going to land on her feet. The calico began to twist in mid-air, trying to get her paws underneath her properly. It was the wrong choice and served to make everything worse. Time seemed to slow down as she plummeted towards the ground, spinning over and over.

Finally her instincts kicked in and she manoeuvred herself so that she landed on her feet. Hermione shifted her gaze from the floor where she had landed, to the window high above her. Finally she met an emerald gaze.

Heart pounding and panting heavily the calico fell onto her side, tongue hanging out as she tried to recover from the shock. Worriedly the larger feline moved towards her sniffing the smaller cats face, body and legs – searching for the injury that had caused this collapse. Finally finding nothing, Minerva sat back on her haunches, waiting for Hermione to recover.

Eventually the tabby cat lost patience and lowered her head, nudging at the exposed belly, trying to get the young witch to move, urging her to stand. Just when Minerva was starting to get irritated the younger cat stood up and shook herself.

"Meerrow?"

Hermione was getting better at picking up intonation from the various cat noises that Minerva made. The English translation of that was approximately 'alright?' – it was partly an enquiry into her welfare and partly asking if she was okay to continue their excursion. "Meh," was her reply, it was non-committal but she walked over to Minerva's side. They stood together staring over the partially repaired causeway, towards the forest in the distance.

Sinuously Minerva began to move, using experience and instinct her paws avoided the remaining debris and weak spots. Years of teaching had taught her that some things are better learnt by following the example of another person – or in this case an animal. She could feel Hermione's eyes on her body, watching her every move.

* * *

><p>Only a few minutes passed before they were in the fringes of the forest. They were deep enough to be invisible to any watchers from the school but not so deep that they were in danger from the denizens that lurked within. Both witches looked around using animal senses and what remained of their human ones to ensure that they were alone and that the clearing was indeed safe.<p>

The more experienced feline began to demonstrate the correct way of jumping from one object to another. Hermione watched the play of muscles under the vividly striped fur, the way that joints flexed and her intent gaze focussed on **how **Minerva positioned herself before, during and after a leap. In those minutes, she learnt more than she had in days of experimentation and she began to understand why the other cat did certain things and why her own instincts urged her to do the same. It was a revelation.

Minerva stopped, not even tired by the exertion and in a very human gesture, she pointed a paw at the logs that she had just been jumping between. There was no need for her to speak because her mind was perfectly clear. It was now the calico's turn to try.

Cats are not generally clumsy by nature. So while the young womans first few jumps were ungainly and unimpressive – she rapidly got the hang of it. Whenever her human fears threatened to overwhelm her natural self-confidence, an encouraging purr would sound from the other feline. Somehow the sound made her want to succeed, made her want to do better.

Minerva watched with pride as her uniformly exceptional protégé succeeded at yet another challenge. Hermione was making unusually fast progress and it was wonderful to see. Somewhere deep inside of the tabby, a cat like brain responded to the lithe form of a graceful female showing off to her. The human side of Minerva pushed the thought deep down and buried it – such a thing was unthinkable.

After a while she let out an imperious meow, which stopped the younger cat. Hermione was grateful for a moment to remain still. Her muscles were still only human and were unused to the kind of punishment she was currently subjecting them to. She spent several moments panting heavily, trying to control her breathing and stop her limbs from shaking.

When she turned her expectant face towards her mentor, she was expecting to see a tabby cat pointing at another, higher set of obstacles. Hermione was shocked to see the very human form of Headmistress McGonagall sitting on a log. It was the first time that she had been in 'human' Minerva's presence when she herself was in her cat form. The older witch looked very different through these eyes, her most dominant feature was still her vivid emerald eyes but with animagus senses – they seemed to glow with an intense luminosity that had nothing to do with the moonlight.

Minerva smelt less feline - which was to be expected but her scent still made Hermione's nostrils twitch with awareness, the defining elements of her aroma were stronger and more intense. She flared her pink nostrils and tried to take in every nuance that she could, without knowing why.

The calico opened her mouth and a small breathless mewl escaped. She was no longer panting but was inhaling rapidly, trying to draw in that intoxicating scent. Hermione drew closer to the woman, instinctively moving on an oblique angle – back and forth, slowly getting nearer. Something inside her thrilled when she saw the smile that her actions had elicited from Minerva.

Soon the young cat was right next to the human. She lifted her head inviting a caress. With another smile Minerva obliged, knowing from experience how good fingers felt running through soft feline fur. She touched Hermione in a way that she never would have done, had the younger witch been in her human form.

* * *

><p>It was late but neither of them really considered going back inside the castle. It was a beautiful night, cool but still warm enough for shirt sleeves. The clearing was brightly lit by the moon and they were both comfortable in it. Both witches loved Hogwarts but recent events made it a rather gloomy place to be in at times – it was doing them both good to be outside.<p>

"I cannot remember the last time that I have been this idle."

Hermione gave a chuckle in response to the slightly perplexed tone in her mentors voice. "Sometimes being idle is a good thing. You are always moving, always busy and everyone seems to rely on you. Even the great Headmistress Minerva McGonagall needs time to relax."

Thin lips quirked, "I believe that you are right." It had only been a few days since Minerva had been appointed to her new position. "I suppose that my paperwork can wait a few more hours."

"If you ever need a hand with anything..."

"I may just take you up on that offer." A gentle hand touched Hermione's, "Would you like to have a drink with me?"

"Sure."

Minerva waved her hand muttering a summoning charm. Their eyes met in an unexpected, inexplicable contact that held them both speechless. The only thing that broke it was an odd whistling sound caused by a bottle and two glasses flying towards them through the air. Instantly both witches found something else to look at for a moment until embarrassment and surprise waned.

Hermione looked curiously at the bottle that had just landed in her mentors hand. For some reason she had always associated the older woman with cups of tea, she shook her head at her own foolishness, smiling.

"Something funny?"

"No Minerva, it's just that I have a mental picture of you with a cup of tea in hand."

"Aaah I see. This is one of my secret pleasures, I believe that you will enjoy it."

Hermione watched as the ebony haired witch poured them both a generous glass of the liquid. "I'm not a very experienced drinker."

Emerald eyes danced with humour, "Well you are of age now, young lady. I promise not to let you fall in the lake."

The young woman gave an almost flirtatious smile, enjoying their banter. "Are you trying to corrupt me?"

"Perhaps... Am I succeeding?" Minerva held out the glass to the younger witch.

"Perhaps." Hermione knew that she was flirting with the older woman now, she couldn't help how it slipped out but judging from the look on the Headmistresses face – she didn't mind one bit.

"Let me know if you like it."

Hermione took a sip, letting the flavours wash over her tongue. Whatever the drink was it tasted wonderful; sweet but rich and fruity with a hint of something like honey. It left a warm feeling all the way down her gullet and into her stomach. "Wow."

"I am glad that you enjoy. It is distilled by a farmer in a remote Spanish valley, I visit and buy a few bottles each year."

"What is it called?"

"I do not believe that Carlos has given it a name."

Hermione shifted her position, making herself more comfortable – incidentally moving closer to Minerva as she did so. "This is really nice." A gesture of her hand indicated more than the alcohol, it indicated the entire situation.

"Indeed." There was a pause, "So tell me... what do you have planned?"

"For when? The next ten minutes, the next ten days, the next..."

"In general dear."

"Oh well. I'm planning on popping over to the Ministry next week to register as an animagus and talk to them about taking my NEWTS."

"Good idea and then..."

"Well... I want to stay here until the castle is fixed."

"What would you like to do in the long term?"

"Well..."

"Spit it out Hermione."

The young woman leant forwards, placing her glass on the ground and turning to face the Headmistress. "I wondered if I could fill the librarian vacancy? Now that Madam Pince won't be here next year."

Minerva blinked, more than a little surprised.

"I'd like to stay at Hogwarts for the foreseeable future and I know that I don't have the training to teach..."

"Are you sure? The whole world is open to you."

"I'm sure. I saw a lot of the world last year and right now I would like to be somewhere where I can study for my mastery in peace."

"Peace and quiet is hard to come by at Hogwarts at times." Minerva was deliberately playing her cards close to her chest. Inwardly she was delighted at the prospect of Hermione staying at the school.

"What are you thinking?" The young womans voice was slightly breathy and her eyes searched Minerva's face.

"A lot of things. Mainly that I would enjoy having you here but that I do not want you to do anything that you would later regret. You have so much potential."

"I know what I am doing."

"Then the job is yours if you still want it."

* * *

><p>Several days later<p>

Hermione heard someone call her name and she turned around to see her former charms professor walking down the corridor towards her. "Filius, hello, how was your weekend off?"

"Wonderful, it's good to get away sometimes. You should try it."

"Maybe I will."

"Minerva tells me that you will be joining our staff."

"She's been very kind." Unbeknownst to Hermione a huge smile spread across her face at the mention of the older woman.

Filius Flitwick observed the young woman for a long moment, his normal cheerful gaze turning assessing. "I... am not going to interfere. However there are two things that I would like to say to you. Firstly make sure that you are staying at Hogwarts for the right reasons and not because of any... individual attachments."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Somehow I doubt that. And secondly if you need to talk about anything, feel free to come to me."

There was an awkward pause, "I appreciate that Filius." Hermione wasn't a hundred percent sure what he was talking about but she thought that his meaning would become clear with time.

She continued walking towards the newly repaired and redecorated Headmistresses office, knowing that the professor was watching her leave. She was almost at her destination when she heard...

"Going somewhere interesting?"

Hermione stopped in her tracks upon hearing Minerva's voice. "Nowhere special, just to meet this woman I know."

"Someone special?"

"Maybe." Oh god she was definitely flirting now. Inwardly Hermione shook her head at her own thoughts. "I just had a weird conversation with Filius."

"What about?"

"I'm not exactly sure."

Minerva shrugged in a way that indicated her own confusion, as the two women fell into step together. They had been steadily growing closer for weeks but since discovering that Hermione was an animagus the process had quickened. Few others were the intellectual or magical equal of them and it was wonderful to spend time with someone who shared your interests. But neither of them could have pinpointed the why's or wherefore's. They did not want to put a name to what was going on because they didn't want to risk jinxing it.

"What do we have planned for this evening?"

This time Minerva grinned, "Would you care to live dangerously?"

Hermione's own cheeky grin made an appearance. "Dare I ask?"

"Maybe you are going to have to trust me."

"Do your worst."

* * *

><p>"This is absolutely, positively <strong>not<strong> what I had in mind." Hermione had both hands wrapped around the broomstick tightly, frantically trying to remember her flying lessons and keep it level. She was sat slightly further back than usual watching the tabby cat 'surf' in front of her. The loud answering purr sounded almost like laughter.

Moving with innate skill Minerva spun around on the narrow wooden stick, moving so that she faced the younger witch. She lifted a front paw and waved, somehow keeping her balance without really even seeming to try. It was when the tabby stood up on her hind legs that Hermione really freaked out.

"Minerva stop showing off, you're scaring the hell out of me!"

An odd look filled emerald eyes and the cat dropped back onto all fours. Hermione found herself on the receiving end of a very intense gaze for a long time. After a while the tabby lept over the young womans head and landed on the tail of the broom. The more inexperienced witch struggled for a moment to compensate for the added weight before regaining control.

Apologetic arms slid around Hermione's waist and a husky brogue whispered in her ear. "I apologise, my intention was not to upset you."

"My fault, I overreacted. I'm not the most confident flyer."

Minerva's arms tightened. "I think that you are doing just fine, there is no need to feel nervous." The Headmistress pulled away slightly, fighting the sudden and inexplicable urge to press her lips against Hermione's neck.

"I think that there is."

"Oh?"

"I have a horrible feeling that you are going to ask me to do what you just did."

One of Minerva's hands slipped off of Hermione's waist and she began to caress the younger woman's arm. "I made a promise not to let you fall and I meant it. Trust me, I will keep you safe."

"I know that you will but..." Hermione broke off, not sure how to vocalise her fears.

Minerva's voice was quiet but confident. "Take us lower."

"How low?"

"As low as you can."

The young woman nodded and aimed the broom at the grass. Slowly but competently she lowered them until they were around five feet from the ground. "Is this enough?"

"For now." Minerva paused, "Slide forward a little."

The broom wobbled as Hermione shifted forward, a wobble that was corrected as soon as the older witch took control before moving slightly herself. Once Minerva was sat on a point where she could balance their flight she spoke again. "I will not let you fall."

The young woman changed into her cat form, something that she now accomplished with ease and rather cautiously she looked down at the floor before precariously wobbling. A strong hand grasped her and lifted her closer to Minerva's body, Hermione's nervous claws dug into the fabric that was draped over the broom.

The older witch smirked and lowered their flight still further. Her toes were only an inch from the grass of the quiditch pitch as she slowly meandered, giving her young friend time to adjust to standing on a moving room. "This is all about balance, claws are useful but do not rely on them. Stand up straight, one foot in front of the other, keep a small gap between your front and hind paws. You may find that standing still will allow you to balance but walking may help. Just give it a go."

Hermione stood up and almost straight away lost her balance. Immediately a gentle hand gave her the support that she needed. After another wobble, she straightened up and began to walk.

"Keep three paws on the broom at all times." Despite the Headmistresses earlier assurance that she would catch Hermione, there was a note of panic in her voice – something that she prayed the younger witch would not detect.

The calico reached the end of the broom. She let out a soft meow, begging for more instruction from the experienced animagus. "Bring your left front paw slightly back and to the right underneath your body. Your right needs to go where your left was. Next bring your hind paws forward. Pass your right hind over left front and start to twist your body."

Once Hermione had followed those instructions she could see what the next move should have been and she followed her instincts, noting at the same moment that Minerva's voice had faded away. She completed the turn safely and walked back the way that she had come. This process was repeated several times with the calico growing rapidly more confident.

After several minutes she walked back towards Minerva, coming to sit between the womans thighs. "Mrrowl?"

The older woman lifted the broom about a foot higher and then looked down at the small cat. "Go ahead."

Suddenly sitting between Minerva's arms was the curvaceous form of Hermione Granger. "That was exhilarating." The younger witch was sideways on the broom, with the older womans muscular arms either side of her and their faces were very close together. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"You are very welcome." Minerva's voice was a whisper, husky and intimate. They were sharing an intense eye contact, information and questions silently being exchanged.

Hermione leant in a little closer and pressed her lips against the older womans. The kiss was tremulous, shaky but not hesitant. Minerva's hands moved, one resting on the young womans lower back – the other cupping her cheek.

The next thing that they knew, their feet were brushing against the wet grass and they tumbled off of the broom. Cat reflexes enabled Minerva to ensure that she landed on the ground first, taking Hermione's weight before they rolled over and over. Eventually their motion stopped and they came to rest with the older woman atop the younger.

Hermione's legs were trapped by the taut fabric of Minerva's robes. The ebony haired witch had a hand either side of the brunettes head and a leg either side of the younger womans. Despite the tension of the moment they both laughed, "You said that you wouldn't let me fall."

"I never let you fall. You pushed me off of the broom." Another laugh, "Besides I made sure that I took the brunt of the impact."

"Minerva...I..."

The older witch shook her head, "Don't."

Hermione watched as Minerva's eyes danced over her face. It was obvious that the older witch was torn by what had just happened, her desires and whatever mental objections that she could conjure. She knew that in the same way that she knew that her heart was racing – and not only from the shock that she has just gotten.

Minerva could feel the younger womans racing pulse, could hear her thundering heartbeat and she saw the moment when Hermione parted her lips. She fought the urge to lean closer and kiss the brunette witch – in vain. She was only able to resist for a matter of moments before giving in.

The caress of lips upon lips was brief but it was warm, tender and passionate. It was the most intense kiss that either had ever experienced and it left them both shaking. When they broke apart neither spoke for a minute, Minerva rolled off of the younger woman and stood up. Hermione followed suit, still in silence.

Halfway back to the castle, the older witch finally spoke. "Hermione... I need some time to think about... this."

"I think that we both do."

With a lingering backwards glance both witches parted and went their separate ways.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Sorry about the delay but I had surgery and then got an infection but all ok now. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Sleep had been a long time in coming for both women, they tossed and turned in their separate beds for what seemed like years. Hermione finally dropped off in the early hours but Minerva eventually gave up all hope.<p>

The events of the past several weeks kept flashing through her head and was making sleep impossible. All she could see were brown eyes, all she could hear was Hermione's voice saying her name and her lips were still tingling from that earth-shattering kiss. "It's wrong! You cannot want her!" Minerva's half empty whisky glass shattered against the wall. She had been flirting with the young woman – true but had never intended to take it further.

If she could only convince herself that lie was the truth. But she had wanted to kiss Hermione, in honesty she wanted a lot more than that. Acknowledging it was only the start of the battle though. They had just survived a horrific war but the war that raged within her had the potential to be far worse. It was the fight between her head and her heart, no matter which side won – there would be far reaching consequences.

"And that is assuming that she wants me too."

Minerva walked over to the window looking at the imperfect reflection staring back at her. Green eyes were the same as ever, despite the sparkle resulting from the last few days of Hermione's company, replacing her normal world-weary expression with one akin to hope. The whites of her eyes were red from lack of sleep and the self-deprecating tears that she had shed this evening.

Her reflection was not the same that she had had at twenty-five when she had noticed her first grey hair, nor the same as it had been at forty when she had noticed wrinkles beginning to form road maps rather than lines. Her hair was still dark but liberally laced with silver now, the skin under her eyes was puffy and slightly sagging – the year since Dumbledore had died had taken its toll and although Minerva didn't look her age, she looked far older than she had only a few years earlier.

"Why would a beautiful eighteen year old want me?"

In that moment the Headmistress could have hit herself over the head. That was not the right question to be asking. She shouldn't even be considering if Hermione would have her as a lover... or something more than that. She should be distancing herself, reminding herself that she could not be with a former student. Even if that issue were to be discarded – there was still the fact that there were decades between them and a world of difference between the pure-blood McGonagall Headmistress and the muggle-born young woman without even a NEWT to her name.

The obstacles were too great.

The idea of breaching her principals, too shameful.

Slamming the door of her quarters behind her, Minerva stormed around the castle for another hour. Too much here reminded her of the younger woman. Down one corridor was the library where she would soon be working, down another was the bed where Hermione would be asleep. The animagus tore her thoughts away from musing about the type of nightwear that the chestnut haired witch favoured.

"I need to get away."

* * *

><p>Thoughts of Minerva McGonagall were revolving around in Hermione's brain and she thought that if it didn't stop soon – she would be driven completely raving nuts. Throwing the blankets aside she got up and walked naked into her en-suite. One of the things that she loved about wizarding plumbing was the constant and immediate supply of hot water.<p>

Her new quarters were rather nice, far more palatial than she had ever imagined. Now that she had gotten the smell of cat pee and old lady out of the carpet – she loved it. In fact Minerva had helped her to banish sixty years of old Daily Prophets and torn book covers from the living space. And there it was, her thoughts had gone back to the older woman. That brogue had deepened as she had teased the young librarian, 'You do realise that now you have to spend decades amassing your own junk?' Emerald eyes twinkled, 'And a hundred cats.'

Hermione grinned as she remembered retorting, 'Yeah just because I am a librarian I have to become a reclusive old spinster.'

Minerva had just leant in closer whispering, 'Not necessarily.'

"Gaaah!" The young woman screamed at herself, inanely wanting to beat her head against the slick tiles of the shower. She stepped under the spray and lifted her face up, feeling the water rush over her face. Hermione knew that the older woman wanted her, it was obvious especially after that kiss but she knew that Minerva was fighting those feelings.

And truthfully, she also had feelings for the enigmatic Headmistress. There was an undeniable chemistry between them and they got along extremely well. They enjoyed verbally sparring and they had complementary interests. They were very well matched. At that point in her musings Hermione did let her head thump against the tiles – "You're just trying to justify the fact that you're falling for her."

It wasn't the best idea in the world, she knew that. But knowing that a woman is probably too old for you and way out of your league doesn't stop feelings from growing. Her interest in Minerva had been increasing ever since the final battle but since meeting in cat-form that interest had skyrocketed.

She needed to talk to Minerva.

* * *

><p>Hermione was rather pre-occupied at breakfast, pushing her food around rather than eating it. Minerva was nowhere to be seen but that wasn't too unusual, meetings and urgent tasks meant that she missed more than the occasional meal. There was a part of her that thought there was a little more to the older womans absence than a scheduling conflict and that perhaps the older woman was avoiding her.<p>

"Um... Filius, where's Minerva?"

The diminutive Charms professor gave a small almost inaudible sigh. "She said something this morning about taking some time off."

"Oh."

The look he shot at Hermione was calculated to remind her that they had an audience. "Perhaps you should also consider a short break, give yourself time to think about... things... perhaps gain a new perspective."

The young woman lowered her head, thoughts furiously running through her brain. "I do have a few things to do at the Ministry."

Pomona leant over, "You and Minerva are so alike. 'Things to do at the Ministry' is not the same as taking time off."

Hermione gave a small smile but said nothing. Allowing the natural flow of conversation to continue around her and gradually everyone but Filius forgot the topic that they had been discussing.

* * *

><p>Hogwarts was one of the few places in the wizarding world where a dedicated band of people had gotten together to repair infrastructure and implement a return to normality. The Ministry had not been so lucky, while not a battlefield per se it had still suffered a great deal of damage over the past year. Hermione stepped slowly deeper into the atrium and looked around herself, musing that not all damage was visible and in fact some of the worst wounds could not be seen.<p>

The monstrous statue that had taken pride of place on her last visit was gone. In its place was a discoloured patch of flooring that drew the eye like a festering sore. Many of the windows that overlooked the atrium were cracked or broken and only a few looked as though the rooms behind them were occupied. Posters and banners had been torn down but fixings and sticky spots had not been removed. The entire space had the disused air of a mausoleum. Even the few people walking around were doing so in silence.

To her own ears Hermione's footsteps sounded unnaturally loud. She rapidly walked over to the bank of lifts, wanting to exit this tomb as quickly as possible. She slammed the cage closed behind her and pressed the button that would take her to the main offices.

* * *

><p>Arthur and Kingsley looked up in surprise as the lift cage got up to their level, these days it was rare that anyone would come here and apart from each other they rarely saw people. They were even more surprised when the door opened to admit Hermione Granger, the young woman was dressed in plain but elegant robes and she looked older, more mature.<p>

"Hermione."

"Miss Granger."

The younger witch walked towards them with a smile, she hugged Arthur and shook hands with Kingsley, exchanging greetings with them in a confident mature way that left both men smiling. "What can we do for you Miss Granger? NEWTS?"

"Well yes and I was hoping to talk to someone about registering as an animagus."

Again both men blinked. Kingsley scrawled something on a scrap of parchment, muttering an incantation under his breath – the parchment turned into a small aeroplane and headed into the maze of offices. "I have asked someone to bring up the required forms. As for your NEWTS Miss Granger, along with Professor McGonagall..."

Arthur noticed the barely perceptible way that Hermione stiffened upon hearing the Headmistresses name and wondered at the reason for it.

"And the board of governors, the Ministry – as it stands, have decided to offer two options to students who missed out on their final year. Firstly you could accept the results that you achieved on your mock NEWTS last year and we will issue certificates with those grades on them. Alternatively you can choose to take another set of exams whenever you are ready."

It was Hermione's turn to blink, "That's a good idea."

Kingsley gave his slow smile, "Indeed."

The young woman thought for a moment, her mock grades had been pretty good and it would resolve the issue today. "I'll accept my mock NEWTS if that's ok?"

"Yes that will be fine." Kingsley scrawled another note, just as a packet of forms flapped its way into the room. He caught them just as Arthur turned to Hermione.

"How have you been young lady? We've missed you at the Burrow."

"I'm pretty good Mr Weasley, don't worry I'll visit soon but I wanted to give you all a few weeks together without intruding."

"You're a sweet girl Hermione. Make sure it's soon though, Molly has been asking about you."

"I will." She took the first form that Kingsley offered her and started to fill it in with a biro that she pulled from her robe pocket.

"Is that an ink pen?"

"Yes Mr Weasley, it is. You can have it when I am done if you'd like."

"Would you mind? It is fascinating."

"Of course you can have it." She filled out questions about her name, address etc. and then details about her animagus form. At the same time Kingsley and Arthur were filling in similar forms because they had to witness her transformation.

Filling in paperwork despite its detail was easier than she had expected and her mind began to wander... she started thinking about a certain emerald eyed witch.

* * *

><p>It was much later when Hermione returned to Hogwarts, she had spent a little time helping Mr Weasley and Kingsley with a few things before going back to the castle. At the moment they were the only experienced Ministry employees who had resumed work and they were dividing the Minister's jobs between them. It was something of a struggle, neither had the experience or skills for the role and they had been left in charge of a huge mess.<p>

It wasn't even dinnertime when she stepped through the newly hung doors, they were far stronger and heavily warded than the ones that they replaced – none of the staff were cutting corners on construction this time. In the event of a future battle Hogwarts would be even better defended than it had been, while still a centre for education – it could easily be turned into a fortress.

An elf was in front of her, smoothing wall plaster over a huge area of stonework using their unique branch of magic. "Hopsy have you seen Professor McGonagall?"

"Nots since earlys. Headmistress wents home."

"Thank you." The two words were mechanical, spoken absently as Hermione thought furiously. There was only one person in the castle who might possibly have the answers that she sought. "Is Professor Flitwick here?"

"In his offices."

"Thank you. Would you like some help?"

The elf giggled, "No's thank you. Hopsy is almost finished."

"Ok. See you later."

Hermione allowed her feet to lead her in the direction of the Charms Professor's office. She should have been planning a speech or at least her strategy for the conversation that lay ahead. Filius was far too intuitive for her to plan anything – the diminutive man would only respond to a very honest direct approach. All too soon she arrived at the newly painted door that was standing open. "Filius?"

"Hermione hello." How could a person sound suspicious and welcoming at the same time, in so few words?

"I thought that I would take you up on your offer."

Filius looked up at her with an unreadable expression on his face. "Come in and close the door dear."

The young woman did as she was asked, sitting on a padded chair and nervously crossed her legs. "I don't know how it happened or when it happened..."

With experience honed by years of dealing with students and colleagues he sat silently and waited for her to continue.

"I never mooned after her as a student... I mean of course I noticed how impressive she is but..." Hermione paused, wringing her hands together. "I didn't know that I had feelings for her until recently... but I must have... otherwise how could I have fallen for her so fast?"

"Do you love her?"

The young womans gaze faltered for a moment and when she spoke her voice was a whisper, "Yes, I do."

Filius gave a sigh and rubbed his forehead resignedly.

"You don't approve?"

"Does it really matter what I think? There is a world of difference between you and Minerva... I just don't want to see you hurt."

"You think that she would hurt me?"

"I really don't know but I do know that any relationship between the two of you will be filled with obstacles."

It was Hermione's turn to sigh, "Yeah but I can't change the way that I feel."

"Does she feel the same?"

"I don't think that she would have run away if she didn't have feelings for me."

A long pause, "You are probably right."

Hermione stood and looked out of his window, Filius had a view of the courtyard and Gryffindor tower beyond. Her eyes ran over the scars in the walls and roofs in a professional assessment before they were drawn to the dark emptiness of Minerva's window. "Where is she?"

"She went home."

"And I bet she said that she wouldn't be long but she didn't tell you how long she would be gone?"

"Correct again Hermione."

"Tell me where she is."

"I can't."

"Filius. Minerva and I need to speak about whatever it is that is happening between us. You and I both know that she'll try to shut off her feelings – that can't work in the long term and it certainly won't make her happy."

"And you could make her happy?"

"I want to try. I think that I can. Help me... tell me where she is."

The Charms Professor gave another sigh. He summoned a piece of parchment and with a spell that she didn't recognise he drew a detailed picture of an isolated valley in the mountains. "You know how to use this to apparate to a location?"

"Yes."

"Minerva has warded her home in ways that I cannot even penetrate without permission. This is where it is but I cannot tell you how to get through the wards, you will have to discover your own way."

"Thank you Filius."

"You're welcome. I suspect whatever the outcome Minerva will be rather... peeved at me."

"I'll tell her that I blackmailed you into it."

He gave a laugh and patted her on the shoulder. "Good luck."

* * *

><p>"Goddamn it!" Hermione tripped over a rock in the gathering dark. She had managed to define the limits of Minerva's modest property but she was no nearer to finding a way in than she had been hours ago. The young woman stopped and stood on one leg, rubbing her sore toes.<p>

Now that she had stopped moving, something caught her eye, something that she had ignored before. Hermione smirked and shook her head incredulously. "I should have known."

In a scene reminiscent of Ron and the spiders, Hermione watched as cats appeared from the hills and walked single file towards the area where she believed that Minerva's house was. When the felines reached a certain point they disappeared. She gave a giggle, realising that she was probably the only person alive who knew Professor McGonagall's weakness. Despite the extremely sophisticated, powerful wards – she had been given away by a few cats.

Casting her gaze over the row of quiet cats Hermione noticed that while a few were strays, many wore collars and were well cared for – there were even a few Scottish Wildcats. She whispered the incantation that would turn her into her animagus form. The world warped around her as her height suddenly decreased.

Abruptly a small stone cottage appeared in front of her, she could see and smell blooms in the garden that had previously been completely invisible. The row of cats queued the entire length of the path and one by one they used a cat flap to enter the building.

The small calico cat lept forward and in a few short bounds she jumped over the wall – gaining access into the otherwise impenetrable wards. She gave a quiet but triumphant meow and ignored the number of annoyed hisses that came from the other felines when she skipped the queue. She slipped through the cat flap and into Minerva's kitchen.

The older animagus was nowhere to be seen – in either form. The entire floor was littered with bowls filled with food or milk and each had a cat in attendance. Surprisingly the animals seemed to have a truce in this room and the only sounds were contented eating or drinking ones. While she noticed that, she did not respond to the strict hierarchy that was being demonstrated. Until one cat finished, the others did not enter the room – Hermione had unwittingly committed a faux pas.

The small calico sniffed curiously at the nearest bowl, unlike the others it contained a large quantity of shredded raw meat. Her astute senses, honed by Minerva's training identified the meat as high quality fresh beef. Although she was curious, she had no desire to eat it – unfortunately the bowls denizen did not know that, nor did it care.

Scottish Wildcats are not much larger than a domestic tabby but the feral tawny coloured animal towered over Hermione, seeming in that moment just as large as any lion of the Serengeti. The small calico cat cowered in the face of angry hackles, spitting, exposed teeth and brandished claws. She flattened her ears against her head and tried to back away from the advancing doom. But there was no escape, her retreat was blocked by the press of multi-coloured, warm, furry bodies.

A quiet desperate mewl escaped from her, she was more scared in that moment than she could ever remember being before. In this physical form, she was vulnerable and for the first time her fear held her immobile. She completely forgot that she could transform, being an animagus was still so new and so it did not even occur to her. Hermione's belly touched the floor in a final pathetic attempt to save herself. The wildcat raised its paw ready to strike and she closed her eyes, waiting for the blow to come.

An annoyed but brief yowl sounded and Hermione felt herself abruptly lifted up into the air. She cried again, not noticing that the hands holding her were human. Only a moment later she felt herself lowered gently onto a raised surface. Daring to open her eyes, she saw a perplexed Minerva looking down at her. "Everything is alright now... relax."

Those gentle hands started to caress her calico fur, soothing her physically in a way that made words unnecessary. After a moment a bowl of rich cream appeared on the counter in front of her – it was a luxury that the other cats did not have and reminded Hermione of just why she had come. She took a second to stare at the woman that she had come to love before moving closer to the bowl and drinking for the first time in her cat form.

The cream held a slight hint of brandy, reminding the young woman of Christmas and reinforcing her belief that Minerva also had feelings for her. Tender hands were still soothing her and combined with the rich taste on her tongue made Hermione forget both her shock and frustration from earlier. When her cat belly was full she sat up on her haunches and looked up into green eyes. Behind the two women the perpetual motion of cats continued unabated.

"You should not be here."

"Meow."

Minerva gave a sigh when she saw a concrete resolution appear in brown orbs. She wasn't annoyed or irritated by the younger womans presence but it certainly complicated matters. Hermione felt herself lifted again but this time she was securely cradled against the older witches chest, as she was carried through an oak door and deeper into the house.

There was a fire in the sitting room despite the lingering warmth in the evening air. Minerva sat down placing the small cat on her lap. Gentle hands caressed soft fur almost absently. "I find a real fire extremely soothing... don't you?"

The only answer from the calico was a contented purr.

"But no matter how relaxing it is... You still realise that I am going to kill Filius?"

A small paw reached out and touched Minerva's wand hand, applying firm pressure. It was obviously intended as a gesture of restraint. Hermione mewled quietly – a question and a plea in one.

"Alright, if you insist then I will not kill him. Perhaps I will just maim him a little."

The paw clenched, allowing claws to barely graze sensitive skin. The sharp weapons were carefully controlled and were not intended to hurt but had been deployed as a warning.

"A stern word or two?" Minerva was careful not to let her smile show in either her voice or on her face. Hermione was also struggling for control, she wanted to laugh – the tone of her voice and her words had both indicated how pussy-whipped that she was already. A few minutes passed in silence.

"I came here to think Hermione."

"Meerrrow?

"Yes... About us." Minerva bit her lip, uncharacteristically nervous. "About what happened last night... I am certainly not naive Hermione, I know that we have been growing closer and what it signifies but I do not know if..." She shook her head and continued her words faltering, "Anything that happened between us would be ill advised and as the more mature witch – I should put a stop to this right now."

Merrrowwwwll?"

Minerva responded as though Hermione's objection had been spoken in English. "But... I find my thoughts consumed by the possibilities and I... do not want to put a stop to this... I knew weeks ago that we were headed in this direction but I have been powerless to change the way that I feel... and I am not inclined to try."

This time it was doubt that kept Hermione frozen in her cat form. She wanted to change back but Minerva was being uncharacteristically open about her feelings and emotions. The last thing that the young woman wanted was to jinx this new development. Before she could make a decision either way, she heard two words whispered in a husky brogue but with all the power of a transfiguration master.

Within a moment the young witch felt her body respond to the incantation, it began to morph back into its human form. Hermione positioned her changing body so that she would not be kneeling on Minerva's lap in a moment. When the transformation was complete she was sitting on top of her mentor, robes hiked up a little showing shapely legs. The older woman couldn't help herself, she allowed her eyes to feast on the exposed skin before returning her gaze to meet chocolate eyes.

"Hi." Hermione's voice was a little shy.

"Hello." There was a warmth in that single word that made the young woman grin in response. Minerva wrapped her arms around Hermione and pulled her back against her own body. A few moments passed while they relished the new closeness. "I missed you."

"Well of course I missed you."

"Mmmm, so I gathered."

They grinned and Hermione couldn't help but brush her lips against the line of Minerva's elegant jaw. "Next time you'll have to give me access to your wards."

"It would certainly be easier."

"Alternatively... Next time you could refrain from running away."

Minerva gave a chuckle, "I am a Gryffindor, we do not run away."

"So what would you call it?"

"A strategic withdrawal."

They laughed and lapsed into silence, until Hermione spoke again. "I know that this is crazy but I can't help how I feel about you."

"And how exactly is that?" Emerald eyes were intense.

The young woman shifted slightly to get a better view of Minerva's face. "I've fallen in love with you."

The Headmistress exhaled slowly, knowing that she was grinning like an idiot. "You realise of course that I feel the same?"

"Say it."

One elegant hand brushed the soft skin of Hermione's cheek, watching as chocolate eyes closed in response. "I love you Hermione Granger."


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Enjoy the update.**

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up slightly panicked, not knowing where she was. A very familiar voice came out of the darkness, "Easy," the single word was incredibly comforting and tender. In a flash the young witch remembered where she was, she had gone to Minerva's cottage and they had confessed how they felt about each other. Then they had been talking and...<p>

"I fell asleep on you?"

"Quite literally." Minerva's voice was amused and her words drew Hermione's attention to their position. They were laying on what had been a sofa but was now a bed, her left leg was on top of the older womans and her hand was resting on a surprisingly firm stomach.

"Sorry."

"No need to apologise."

Hermione lowered her head back to its previous position on the older womans shoulder. "This is nice."

"Yes, it is."

"When do you plan to go back to Hogwarts?"

Minerva sighed, her sense of duty warring with a very real desire to stay in bed with the young witch indefinately. "I... really should be there now."

"As Filius told me, time away would be good for us. Minerva... could we stay here? Just for today?"

Hermione's voice was not pleading but rather earnest as she tried to convey her deep need to spend time alone with the Headmistress. How could Minerva not be tempted by the idea, in an instant she weighed up the pro's and con's. "Alright." It was a soft answer and went against many of her professed priorities but given the fragility of any new relationship and theirs in particular – a day was not too much to ask.

"Really?"

"Yes really." Minerva's arms tightened around the younger witch and she relaxed her body against the mattress. "If we are staying here, we are having a lie-in."

Hermione gave a chuckle and they both relaxed, confident that they were completely safe for the first time in more than a year. It wasn't long until they both fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>"Meeerrowl?"<p>

Hermione ignored the question, completely focussed on what she could see underneath the bush. Her tail flicked as she responded only to her instincts. Amber eyes were intent on the injured grouse as she slowly began to walk towards it, one foot at a time – making little sound. As she got closer the entire world seemed to vanish except for the overwhelmingly delicious scent of the birds blood. Something told the calico when to stop moving and she prepared to pounce.

She was already in the air when something heavy hit her from the side and she tumbled down the slope by several feet. Hermione was back on her feet and hissing in an instant, her fur was standing on end as she faced the tabby cat that had hit her.

Minerva merely sat down calmly, tucked her tail around her front feet and nonchalantly began to clean her nails with her teeth. It took the younger cat longer to control her resulting temper but thanks to some breathing techniques she gradually quelled the shaking in her limbs. After a minute she walked towards the tabby and began to nuzzle her. The older feline put her paw down and began to purr.

Hermione started when she heard a voice in her head, _'If you are that hungry we can just go back the cottage for lunch.'_

'_Minerva?'_

'_Who else?'_

'_Cats can talk telepathically?'_

'_Yes all animals can but their conversation is generally less coherent.'_

'_I'm sorry.'_

'_For what?'_

'_For trying to eat that bird.'_

'_Hermione... You can eat anything that you would like. However I know that you would have regretted it afterwards.'_

'_Have you hunted and eaten in cat form?'_

'_Yes... It is rather odd.' _Minerva twitched and in a second the very human form of the woman was standing next to the calico. Hermione watched as the older witch healed the bird with a simple spell before returning to her cat form.

* * *

><p>The dining table was covered with plans and blueprints, Hermione was leaning over a sheet of parchment designing a new layout for the as-yet- still- ruined South corridor. Minerva was stirring some kind of sauce on the stove. The older witch took a spoon out of the drawer and tasted it. She frowned, added more pepper and tasted again.<p>

"Hermione... What's missing?"

Minerva walked over to the table and let the younger witch take the spoon into her mouth. "Mmmm nice... but maybe more basil."

The Headmistress clicked her fingers, "That's it, thank you." They grinned at each other before returning to their respective tasks. Both amazed at how comfortable that they were together, shocked at just how right this felt. There was an odd amount of familiarity to their actions, as though they had been doing the same thing for years. But there were a few things lacking, for example Hermione knew very little about the older womans past – it was something that she was determined to resolve.

Minerva was softly humming along to a song on the wireless, obviously much happier now that they had resolved the situation between them and away from the still devastated Hogwarts. The younger witch finished her plans and turned to watch the ever so subtle shimmy of the older womans hips. "You are staring again Hermione."

"Aren't I allowed to?"

"Yes by all means but I do not understand why." She took a sip of the coke that Hermione had gotten her addicted to and waited for the response.

"Could be because you're beautiful... Could be that I'm fascinated by you... or you know it could be that I like the way your arse wiggles when you try not to dance."

Minerva couldn't help it. Coke exploded from her nose as she couldn't hold in her guffaw. It was the second time that the younger witch had prompted that response and she cursed again.

Hermione stood up, laughing herself and grabbed a tea towel off of the worktop and helped the embarrassed woman clean herself up. Initially Minerva stopped her from blotting at the moisture on her chest but after a few moments she let her arms fall – it was the same time when the younger witches hands slowed and she realised where exactly she was dabbing.

Chocolate eyes darted up to meet emerald another second passing in wordless communication. Hermione kept her left hand on Minerva's chest but moved the cloth upwards in her right to gently dry elegant features. All the while they maintained the intense eye contact. The older womans arms drifted up to encircle Hermione's waist.

The young witch tossed the tea towel back where she had gotten it heedlessly before sliding her fingers into Minerva's hair. The saying that the third time was the charm was certainly true in this case. The kiss started off slowly with a series of short pecks that left them wanting more, lips began to caress each other in a way that managed to be both tender yet hungry.

Their embrace tightened and Hermione's tongue brushed over pale lips, begging for entry which was readily granted. Softly, slowly the younger woman began to explore Minerva's mouth. When their tongues met both women moaned. The intensity of the kiss ramped up and they were left trembling with passion.

Neither knew how long it had been when they finally separated, they just held each other tightly, almost clinging together as they gasped for air. "Fine... You can stare all you want."

Hermione giggled and pressed a brief kiss against those heavenly lips. "I definitely will if that's my reward."

Minerva's hand cupped the back of the younger womans head and pulled her into another searingly hot kiss. It was frustratingly short, leaving them both needing more. Hermione gave a sound that was midway between a groan and a growl. "Patience... I have to finish preparing dinner."

The young witch groaned again but released Minerva from her embrace and walked back to the table. She banished the mass of parchment to the desk in the living room and waved her wand, laying the table for dinner. She was about to grab her book when an almighty racket sounded from the kitchen door. Hermione shook her head ruefully and unbolted the cat flap, almost immediately a herd of multi-coloured felines poured through the small gap in search of dinner.

* * *

><p>"Hermione?"<p>

The young woman looked up to see Minerva hovering at her open bedroom door, she was lying against sumptuous pillows reading by lamplight. "Well hello."

"May I come in?"

"Sure." Hermione shuffled closer to the wall and gave the older witch room to sit next to her. She took a moment to ogle the Headmistress who was wearing nothing but a nightgown. While not revealing the garment was nevertheless a lot more revealing than what she was used to seeing her wear.

"I saw your light on." Minerva slowly crossed the room and sat down, demurely keeping her feet on the floor.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes. I am merely... unused to sharing parts of my life with someone else."

"And it's making you a little reticent?"

The older witch turned her head to gaze at Hermione, obviously surprised at the young womans insight.

"Minerva, I have no intention of rushing you or crowding you. We are both used to our own space, you a bit more than I. This will take some adjustment. Besides it's been a bloody awful year and we're only just starting to recover from it."

Despite the season it was still cold this late in the evening and the older witch began to shiver. Hermione reached out and pulled the sheets aside, "Cover yourself up, I don't want you catching cold while you're talking to me."

Minerva gave a huff, "Yes Mother." Despite the sarcasm she slid her legs under the blanket and leant back against the spare pillow. "Happy?"

"Yep."

They smiled at each other warmly. "You just wanted to lure me into your bed."

"Well technically Minerva it's your bed."

The older witch snorted in amusement.

"Secondly, would you mind if I lured you into bed?"

"Assuredly not. However I believe that it is something that we need to discuss."

"Bed?"

"Sex Hermione, sex."

"Oh that."

"Yes that."

"Are you flirting with me again?"

Minerva ran a hand through her hair exasperated. "Yes somewhat but that's not the point I was trying to make."

"You 'Wanna talk about sex baby?'"

The older woman frowned, knowing that Hermione was quoting something but had no idea quite what it was. "If you would rather not..."

"Not at all, sorry I was just teasing you."

Minerva merely rolled her eyes again, "Quite."

Hermione leant over and softly brushed her lips against the older womans, "Better?"

"Much." Minerva's body relaxed and she let herself melt into the pillow. "It has been a long time since I have been involved with someone and it is going to be a hard adjustment for me."

"I know and I really do understand. Plus there is the added complication of our prior relationship."

"Yes." A shadow passed over elegant features, as Minerva considered the kind of things that were liable to be suggested about their liaison.

"I'm happy to go on record and state the facts."

"Thank you but I sincerely hope that it does not come to that. In the aftermath of a war like the one we have experienced, I am hoping that we will be given the benefit of the doubt – or at least some degree of understanding."

"Filius knows. He never said it exactly but he has known for some time I think. I would not be surprised if the other staff had guessed either."

"You are probably right."

Hermione leaned over and rested her head against the older womans shoulder, "What happens next? I mean that... we've spent a fair bit of time snogging, we've confessed how we feel... I mean where do we go from here?"

"You have never been in a real relationship before have you?"

"No I... Not really."

Minerva quirked her lips at the embarrassed tone from the younger woman. "There is nothing to be shy about."

A deep breath, "Then no."

"You... once alluded to having some experience with noises in the bedroom? Have you been intimate with anyone?"

The young witch blushed but fought down the reaction. "I have, yes."

"May I ask?"

"Yes, um, Josie is an old school friend of mine. It was just a one time thing but you know... nice."

Minerva smiled and kissed the younger womans forehead. "While I do have considerably more experience than you, it does not mean that I know what to do, we are going to have to learn to deal with this together. I suggest that we continue as we have been doing, spending time together and just allow things to progress from there."

"Ok."

"You do not sound so sure."

"Well I just figured that there would be a more set plan."

The older witch laughed, "This sort of thing does not adhere to strict scheduling but how about a private dinner tomorrow? Will that suffice for now?"

"Will you have the time for that?"

"I'll make the time."

They chatted for several minutes before falling asleep, though they hadn't discussed it – both were very comfortable curled up together and soon all that could be heard was a soft purring.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Please enjoy the update.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The hill behind Minerva's house was steep and dotted with rocks that made it hard to climb. Hermione thigh muscles burnt as she lost her footing for what seemed to be the thousandth time. "Shit." She changed into her cat form far more easily now than she had a few weeks earlier and bounded up the slope with an athletic grace.<p>

The tabby cat sitting on a rock did not turn at her approach. Hermione gave a feline smirk as she realised how loud and clumsy her human form was. She padded over and briefly nuzzled against the strikingly striped fur of her mate before sitting next to the older feline to watch the sun rise.

It was a strange experience; to sit next to the woman she had shared a declaration of love with, along with a number of increasingly passionate kisses – while watching the miracle of nature with her enhanced animagus senses. The colours of the rising sun were vivid and intense, more so than anything that she had ever experienced. The view seemed to go on forever, a vista of rocky slopes and shimmering lochs.

The new acuity of her senses still had the capacity to overwhelm Hermione but she suspected that it would be almost as beautiful to her human vision. She could almost feel a sense of melancholy emanating from Minerva. This morning they were going back to Hogwarts and an end to their idyll.

Hermione waited until the sun had risen before addressing the older animagus. _Are you worried about going back?_

_I can't help but wonder what they will think of us._

_Perhaps we don't have to tell them_

_Hermione, they have known me for decades. And even if they had not... It hardly takes a genius to realise that we have been growing close and then suddenly disappear for a few days at the same time. _

_It'll be fine._

_I wish I shared your optimism. _Minerva nuzzled the smaller calico before leading the way down the hill.

_Minerva? _

Green eyes curiously peered at her.

_Is it possible to apparate in an animagus form?_

_I have no idea. For safety a wand must be used to apparate but as your wand remains in your clothing when you transform... It may be possible._

_Do you think anyone has tried?_

_Doubtful. _Minerva increased her speed, racing down the slope at a breakneck pace. _Most wizards are basically either cowards or idiots._

_Cynic_

_Indeed_

They were back at the house and in human form before Hermione resumed the conversation. "How would one reduce the risk? Presumably by restricting the distance of apparation?"

"And also by having medical staff on hand."

"I think that apparating from a still position would be best, apparation while moving is more difficult and prone to error in any case."

"But ultimately more useful."

"True." The young witch kept the conversation going as they moved to the fireplace, interested in the older woman's views but was more interested in keeping her distracted rather than introspective. They both needed another chain of thought to focus on when they walked back into Hogwarts. Minerva was obviously aware of her tactic and the half smile on her face showed her gratitude.

* * *

><p>They flooed directly into the Great Hall both eager to get their arrival over and done with. As they brushed soot off of their clothes, they heard Filius speak. "Minerva, Hermione welcome back. Just in time for breakfast."<p>

"Is it any good?" Hermione shot back, "If not, I just ate."

"The elves are back."

"In that case I can fit a little more in." Minerva shot a small grin at the younger woman and together they walked towards the head table.

"About time you two came up for air."

"Shut up Ro." Poppy hissed from the other end of the table after noticing the shade of red that their boss had turned.

"Indeed." Minerva forced out from between clenched teeth.

Filius stood up, "What Madam Hooch meant to say is that we are all happy for the two of you."

It was Hermione's turn to blush as she walked up to her customary chair.

"No Filius, I was going to say that it's good that Minerva fell for the librarian this year rather than the previous one. At least this way there's a nice picture in my head."

Practically every person present laughed and even Minerva gave a chuckle. Things were going to be alright.

* * *

><p>That afternoon<p>

Hermione finished the charm with a complex flourish of her wand and surveyed her work proudly before doubling over and placing her hands on her thighs to catch her breath. She had just finished work on the main hall which included charming the staircases to move at will. There had been discussion amongst the teachers about not replacing some of the more annoying spells on the castle but the general consensus had been that the riotous web of spellwork gave Hogwarts a great deal of its charm.

The young witch looked up and gave an audible gasp. There was little evidence off the battle that had been fought here. It almost looked like it had all of those years ago when she had first walked into the castle. A few pieces of carved stonework were missing, leaving bare places that tugged at her heart but the walls were covered with excited paintings that more than made up for that lack.

For just a moment she gazed at the moving staircases, floating lights and jabbering paintings – and she was eleven again, dealing with the reality that magic was real. Hermione took a shuddering breath, trying to hold back her tears.

"It is magical, is it not?" The young woman felt familiar arms slide around her and the tears gradually dissipated, as she sank back into Minerva's embrace. "I know how hard it is Hermione but I promise that one day, the pain will fade and you will remember the good things."

"How long?"

"Quite some time, I am afraid my dear." Lips brushed against the side of Hermione's cheek. "But it will get better."

"How do you know?"

"This is my third war." The last few words were spoken in a world weary tone. "With luck it will be my last."

Hermione turned around and wrapped her own arms around her girlfriend. She rested her cheek against the older woman's shoulder and dropped a kiss on a tender neck. "Are we still on for dinner?"

"Yes but I just have a few more things to do first. Meet me in my quarters in about an hour?"

"Sure."

"Hooch is looking for you by the way."

"That sounds ominous."

"I have refused to answer her rude questions and she believes that you will be something of an easier target."

Hermione gave a chuckle and stood on her tiptoes to give Minerva a brief but thorough kiss, grinning when the other witch tightened her embrace. "Maybe we'll have to give her something to talk about."

The Headmistress smirked, "Maybe."

* * *

><p>Hooch was annoyingly persistent. So much so that Hermione had to slip through a secret passageway and transform into her animagus form. The flying instructor actually walked right past the small calico without a second glance, causing the young woman to erupt into feline laughter. She twitched her tail and headed back in the direction of Minerva's rooms. She scratched at the door and waited, shifting from paw to paw impatiently.<p>

"Well hello there." The door opened and Minerva leant down to pick up the small cat. "Hiding from Hooch?"

Hermione mewled in agreement and head butted the older woman's chin, demanding attention. Gentle fingers slipped into her coat as Minerva sat down and began to caress the muted coloured fur. They remained like that for several minutes before the ebony haired witch put her down on the sofa and the young woman let herself return to human form.

She was fast developing an obsession with having Minerva's strong arms wrapped around her and she leant in closer, smiling when the older witch wrapped said arm around her shoulder. "Candlelit? You shouldn't have."

"I thought that I should make something of an effort."

Hermione chuckled as she looked around at the numerous candles that lit the room, a bright fire in the grate provided the rest of the rooms illumination. "It's wonderful."

Lips gently pressed against her temple and they sat for a few minutes in companionable silence. A quiet pop sounded in the next room, "That will be our dinner." Minerva stood and held out a hand for her companion. "I know you are not a big fan of red meat but you'll need something high in protein for tonight."

"And just what do you have planned?"

The older woman merely arched her eyebrow in response and dragged Hermione into the other room. "You will find out soon enough."

The Headmistress had a small private dining area off of her living space. The floor to ceiling windows offered a fabulous view of the castle grounds in the fading light. "The scenery is fabulous."

"It is even better at sunrise. Come, sit, eat – I will give you a full tour later if you'd like?"

"I'd like that." More candles were on the table along with two bowls of stew. Hermione was pleased to see it consisted mainly of meat, she had found over the last several weeks that eating carbohydrates or too much vegetable matter before transforming, would lead to a very gassy cat form.

The sauce was rich, thickened with meat juices and red wine. The young witch gave an appreciative moan, laughing when her girlfriend smirked. "I rather enjoy the way that you savour your meals."

It was the younger woman's turn to offer a cheeky smile, "You should see me eat chocolate desserts."

"I will make a point to do that." They grinned at each other and proceeded to eat.

* * *

><p>Changing was as natural as breathing by now and Hermione was as quick as the more experienced witch, earning her a purr when the two cats stared at each other. She stepped forward to nuzzle at a striped shoulder. The tabby licked her head briefly before leading her towards the window. <em>Minerva, I don't think this is a good idea<em>

_Instinct will serve you better than logic_

Heedless of the fact that they were six floors up Minerva stepped off of the window sill. The calico cat ran after her and looked out of the window in horror. A moment later she spotted the tabby about four feet below on a sloping roof. She took a leap of faith and followed, landing on the slippery tiles.

_Hermione, for this you need to be brave. If you slow down or try to stop, you will fall. Your final lesson is this - to follow your feline instincts and shut off your human mind_

Worry filled eyes surveyed the drop but the calico trusted in her mentor. Minerva wouldn't knowingly kill her – would she?

_Ready? Just follow behind me_

The tabby ran lightly across the sloping roof and launched herself towards a lower window. Hermione followed swallowing down her fear. The two cats headed down the side of the tower leaping between pieces of ornamental stone work, sliding down haphazard sloping roofs. There was nowhere to stop, pause or turnaround – this activity like nothing before it was teaching her not to overthink things and to free the animal within from its human constraints.

Something primal took over; the movement of claws, muscles and limbs became completely governed by instinct and she began to enjoy the perilous descent. Adrenaline took over as she succumbed to gravity and the thrill.

Several minutes passed before their paws were back on firm ground, both breathing hard and with racing pulses. Hermione very deliberately reached out a paw and batted the tabby on the shoulder, earning an unamused flick of a striped tail. The second time that she did it she extended her claws and whacked the older witch across the muzzle.

Minerva took a threatening step towards the younger cat, amused despite her outward annoyance when the calico leapt sideways teasingly keeping out of reach. Another swipe missed her nose by a fraction of an inch. This time Hermione took off running to avoid the retaliation. The tabby gave chase, relying on her longer legs to allow her to make up for the other woman's head start.

Hermione let her remaining adrenaline give her speed and she headed for the lake faster than she had ever run in her life, bounding from rock to rock as she made her way across the castle grounds – forever aware of her pursuer. _You'll have to run faster than that to catch me_

_You forget that I have longer legs... besides I am barely breaking a sweat. _Minerva angled her pursuit, moving to the left and closing the distance to less than six feet. After a moment Hermione began to head slightly to the right – just as the more experienced feline had anticipated she would. Moving effortlessly she began to herd the calico towards a small peninsula jutting out into the lake.

_Keep telling yourself that_

_Care to make a wager?_

_Name your terms_

_Winner takes all_

_...You're on_

Minerva just chuckled in her mind and yowled aloud, knowing that it would rattle the younger cat. She slightly extended her claws, using the increased traction to speed up her pace. The faster she pushed Hermione the less likely it was that she would realise that she was being led into a trap.

The calico noticed that her mentor was trying to swing into her on the left and she angled to the right, she was focussed on placing her feet and on the other cat more than looking at where she was going. A minute or so later she skidded to a stop when her paws touched cold water.

_Stopping already? _Even the mental tone was dripping with sarcasm.

Hermione shifted into human form and turned to face Minerva, who had also transformed. The older woman was ever so slowly walking towards her, a single measured step at a time. Despite being human she was moving like a predator. "I win."

"You cheated." Hermione took a few steps backwards into ankle deep frigid water.

"All is fair in love and war." There were only a few inches between them at this point and the younger witch retreated again, "You have to concede victory."

"Never."

Minerva took another step forward. "And how do you plan on regaining your lead?"

Hermione gave a smirk and swallowing her remaining innate reserve, she pulled off her shirt – leaving her topless except for a lacy bra. She also left Minerva speechless and momentarily struck dumb. Fingers that were perceptibly shaking unfastened her skirt and she kicked off her shoes. "I don't believe that I am beaten yet."

With that the younger witch turned and ran into the water until it was deep enough to swim. She struck off for the other shore, using economical motions and demonstrating a considerable expertise. "And you claim that I am the cheater." Banishing the majority of her clothing the professor leapt into the water after her protégé.

They were matched less evenly in this contest and Minerva had to work hard to keep up with the younger woman, who did not look as though she was straining herself. Moonlight reflected off of the dark water and highlighted pale skin. It took several minutes to cross the body of water but by the time that they had reached the opposite shore they were again separated my mere feet.

Hermione clambered out onto grass only to find her ankle caught in a tight but gentle grip. Minerva was on top of her near naked body before she knew what was happening. "Shall we call it a draw?"

It was beyond provocative...

Seduction in spoken form...

Still flustered from the adrenaline flowing through her veins Hermione began to tremble at the new sensation of skin on skin. Her lips parted in anticipation and she nodded, barely aware of what she was agreeing to. The sheer sensation of having Minerva atop her was more than overwhelming, it shut down all conscious thought. The Headmistress struggled to reign in her own animal side but the heat generated between them was making it almost impossible.

Eyes blazed in an intense connection...

Their breath mingled...

Heaving breasts brushed...

Pulses were racing, as their hearts beat together as one...

A name was whispered but by whom, neither witch knew...

Hermione surged upwards and let her animal side win, capturing Minerva's lips with her own in a passionate kiss.


End file.
